Hermiones change
by FriendshipOnFire
Summary: Hermione decides that her life is a little too much on the boring side! After the war, she and Ginny set about changing hermione's ways In personality and appearance! Little does she know that a certain blonde takes notice to her change, and loves it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, i do not own anything that you recognise from harry potter:)

Here goes my first more than one chapter story!:)  
Lois x

HERMIONES POV

'Hermione!' Ginnys loud screech could be heard above all other welcomes, her red hair whizzed behind her as she ran towards me, enveloped me in a bone crunching hug, as much as it was good to see her, she really needs to learn to controle herself! 'Whoah, hi Ginny! I've missed you so much, its so good to see you,' I unravelled myself from her to get a look at her beaming smile 'how are you?' Instantly The red heads face fell, well done hermione!  
Ofcourse, there still mourning Fred! 'Oh, im sorry Ginny, i completely, well i didnt forget but, oh im sorry, come here!' I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into another hug, this time for comfort. 'Its just weird y'know but, i try to think of all the good times we had messing with ron, thats what he'd want.' I smiled at her, she really was keeping it together, 'ofcourse Ginny, he's always wanted us to laugh hasnt he!' We bothe laugh at this remmebering all the times he's pulled countless tricks on them, hermione would always get annoyed, but it was just to funny to stay that way, it always ended up her laughing at herself! We made our way inside the burrow, Ron and Harry carrying my bags, whilst asking me how i am and what i've been up too 'Not much really, My parents are still a bit confused by the whole situation, but i tried to explain...' I sighed, thinking of how hard it was to get my parents to remember, '...but i think their alright now' Smiling weakly, harry puts an arm around my waist and smiles 'we'll always be here hermione, remember that yeh?' Harry really is like a big brother to me, and i couldnt love him more, 'Thanks harry, you really are the best friend a girl could get' Ron coughs behind us and i turn around laughing quietly, 'And you ronald, who could forget you?' He smiles now, putting his arm around my shoulder and we walk in together, like always. 'Oh Hermione, its good to see you again! I'm just in the middle of making dinner, you and ginny have her room upstairs, i'll call you both when its ready.' Mrs Weasley gave a warm smile before busying herself again, pots and pans cleaning themselves whilst she looked for all sorts of ingredients for today. 'C'mon hermione,  
lets go to my room.' Ginny pulled my arm and dragged me through the kitchen and up stairs before walking into her room, it still looking the same. Red walls and orange curtains, clashing extremely with her hair. 'So whats really up with you?' Ginny was sitting on her single bed, legs crossed, looking extremely determined. Damn it. I wasnt going to tell her until hogwarts. She'll want to get too involved. I only want a small change, nothing too drastic, but noticable none the less. 'What, i really dont know what you mean' i am posotivley awefull at lienig and Ginny catches on straight away. 'Right, now i HAVE to know, C'mon mione! You can tell me anything! Its not Ron is it? Because i really dont think its a good idea to go down that road aga-' 'GINNY!' Did she really think i was still hung up on ron? Dear Merlin! 'Ginny, i can safely say it has NOTHING to do with your brother!' She opens her mouth to speak but i raise a hand to stop her 'ANY of your brothers!' Suprised that i read her like a book, she shuts up. 'Now, i'll tell you whats on my mind if you please promise not to get to excited or want to anything drastic!' Ha, she didnt expect that! Her confused look says it all, she's now almost bursting with suspicion, Ginny really hasnt changed. How ironic. 'Well, lately i've been thinking..since the war is over, i just feel a bit not needed' she begins to protest but i clamp a hand over her mouth 'Another rule, you cannot interupt me!' She nodds briskly. 'Right, well as i was saying! I just feel as though i need more, i mean im known for my brain and nothing else! Everyone thinks of me as a little book worm who has no life besides helping Ron and Harry, and im not saying i dont like helpig them, i really do, its just, i'd like people to see me differently y'know? So i thought, maybe i could go for a subtle change, no more book worm hermione who has no social life and looks like a man in drag! Nothing to drastic, but my appearance could do over looking aswell, i mean look at this.'  
I lift one of my straggling locks, frizzed and full of split ends, nothing in comaprison to Ginnys sleek straight gorgous red hair. By this point, Ginny is practically bouncing with excitment and is clearly trying to pick what to say at this precise moment. 'Now, remember, is said not to get to excited!' Too late.  
'AHHHHH, MIONE, thats such a good idea! I mean i've always thought you were pretty, but you dont enhance your innner beauty! I know that sounds ridiculous, but honestly! With a little help here and there from yours truley,' Ginny beams at me with a knowing look,' I really think you could be GORGOUS, as well as a bit of a man hooker!' She winks at me, smirking slightly, and ofcourse, i blush furiousley, another thing i am desperate to controle! 'Right, well i'm sure i can let you help a LITTLE bit, but really ginny i dont want anything hugely different, so dont go all crazy girl on me alright?' i know i sound like a controling mother, but Ginny can get really hard to handle sometimes, i love her but, she can go wild when she wants to! 'Oh ofcourse hermione, just a...small difference.' For some reason, i have a feeling, what she thinks is a small difference and what i think, is very different. But i leave it, knowing nothing good can come out with arguing with her, we stand up together and open the door. Almost on que we here Mrs Weasley announce that dinner is, ready, and make our way downstairs to tuck in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, i still dont own any of it!

Here's the second chapter, i think this one is reallllly long!:S

Harrypotter4lifeand4eva- thanks for your review! I hope you can see that i have tried to split up the story better i never was good at paragraphs (my english teacher can vouch for me there!) Hope its a bit better Off we go with the second chapter!:)

'Wow Mrs Weasley, that was some good food!' Harry said half laughing, clutcing his stomach. We were all well and truley stuffed! 'I couldnt agree more, i dont think i've eaten that much in years!' Mrs Weasley blushed, and smiled at me. I've always admired her; whenever i was in trouble she acted like a mother figure. I love my parents, but when they wer'nt around during the war, i really did turn to her for support. Me, Ginny, Harry, Ron and George all walked into the small but cosy sitting room and sat ourselves down on the plush chairs and sofas; completely content with our evening. 'Who's up for a game of exploding snap?' George jumped up and slammed a pack of cards on the table. Everyone immedietly jumped at the chance (bar Ginny and me) and started a heated game. Oh great, Ginnys going to want to talk to me abo-  
'Hey hermione!' Ginny scooted up next to me on the sofa, extremely close; here it comes! 'So, i've been thinking about your whole 'plan'' She winked at me knowingly, all i did in return was raise my eyebrows 'and im glad to say i have had an absoloute brilliant stroke of genius!' Her eyes lit up as she spoke, clearly indicating that she was extremely happy with herself. Rolling my eyes i muttered 'Alright, let me hear it.' She squeaked with delight and started to explain to me her 'master plan' Firstly, it seemed obvious to her that to get anything near good enough, we simply HAVE to go to the muggle world, i recall her words were 'because, lets face it, we're not going to find anything near fashionable in digaon alley!' And i have to agree. Diagon alley was for books and school supplies, which was most definatley the old hermione. So they planned to tell the weasleys (and harry) that her and Ginny were going for a girly day out and that i want to show her a muggle hair salon and so on. I really couldnt have done this without Ginny, i wouldnt even know were to start! She was overjoyed when i agreed to her rather devious plan. When she asked about money, i told her how i've been saving up since the beginning of hogwarts so she should have enough for a whole new wardrobe by now! Which earned another high pitched squeak from Ginny.  
'Trust me' She had said, 'I know what im doing.' And to be honest, i couldnt argue with that. Ginny had always had boys falling at her feet, with her good looks and charms; it'd help me to take a leaf out of her book for once!

Light was suddenly poured into our room 'Arghhhgh.' i opened my eyes and screamed. 'GINERVA WEASLEY, .HELL.  
.FOR?' Ginnys glowing face was inches from mine, a smirk from ear to ear. I took a glance at the clock,  
11:08AM 'OH MY GOODNESS! its so late! Why didnt you wake m-' Oh right thats what she's doing now..  
'Yes, yes thats what im doing isnt it, supposed brightest witch of our age! Now im not so sure! Now get up and get dressed cause we need to get to the shops pronto!' She then smiled sweetley and swung the door open, leaving me in a mess on the bed. Sighing i realised something, my hair is going to be an absoloute NIGHTMARE. I reach a hand across to pat the top of my head, but in return feel that bush that is my hair. Comfirming my suspicions. This makeover couldnt have come quick enough! I jump in the shower, tame my hair, scrub my teeth and put on some clothes ( A green vest top and some skinny jeans) before tying up my hair in a high pony tail to keep it off my face.  
All in 10 minutes flat. I make my way downstairs and see Ginny, Ron and Harry already munching away. 'Morning Mione, you slept well i see,' he gives me a smirk and i scowl. But notice how he pauses from eating to speak to me where ase ron just mumbles something along the lines of 'nornen mineee' and recieving a vicious look from Mrs Weasley. 'Lovely Ronald.' But i couldnt help but smile, same old Ron Weasley! I havent even thought about Ron and Harry's rection, i cant wait to see their faces once ginny's done with me! Speak of the Devil Ginny decided this moment was the right time to announce us leaving 'So, me and hermione were thinking of going to the muggle world today, she wants to show me this thing called a hair salon, or something like that. Is that ok?' Mr Weasleys ears pricked up at the word 'muggle' as usual,so he was all for it. But Mrs Weasley was a bit sceptical 'Well im not sure love, i dont know the are very well, what about i take you to hogsmeade?' Her mother insticts where clearly kicking in, but Ginny was having none of it; soon it was a full blown argument between the two, in which i just decided to act as the innocent bystander in the charade, better safe than sorry. But as usual, it ended up with Ginny winning an a flustered Mrs weasley saying shouting 'ALRIGHT..alright, but just please dear be carefull?'  
This last statement was directly too me, seeing as i am the one most farmiliar with anything 'muggle'. Ginny screamed and dragged me to the door, i quickly said a goodbye to the rest of them before i was shoved outside by a triumphent looking Ginny. 'Knew i'd get her to back down, just need a little patience with mum, thats all, then she cracks!' I couldnt help but laugh at this, the weasleys are all so farmiliar with eacothers traits. 'So, where to?' Ginny asked me, having no knowledge whatsoever about this subject.  
'Well, i was thinking London, its the best place for clothes and beauty, just what we need right!'  
'perfect.' And we quickly apparated to the centre of London.  
_

'WOW!' The red head looked around the the surroundings, bustling people, rows and rows of shops and stalls, yep, this is definatley london.  
'Right so, your in charge of me, i'll just take us where we need to go!' She turned to me and gave a mischevious smile 'Ok, first things first, we NEED to sort out your hair.' Nodding furiousley, i try to think of the best hair salon for the job...'Ah, i know! follow me, we're going to the two fellows!' Her confused face was priceless boy i wish i had a camera, but then i'd have to explain to her how that works; this is going to be hard!  
It took about 15 minutes to get there, all of which Ginny was frantically asking questions like 'oooh whats that' and 'cool, what does that do!' Im still not sure that she's got the concept of traffic lights down yet, oh well.  
'Here we are, finally!' It was small, but brilliant none the less; i could never afford to come here before, but there's a first time for everything!'Ok, so you need to be cool about this ok Gin? No weird questions or wizard talk, these guys are COMPLETELY oblivious to our world, got it?' About to burst with anticipation, Ginny nodded and followed me inside. 'Hello, can i help you?'The slim receptionist asked us, without even looking up from her laptop, frantically typing something. 'Yes, i was wondering if you have any times available today for a hair appointment?' She looked up from her glasses, blonde hair swaying from one shoulder to another, 'Im sorry we are fully booked, i can give you an appointment for two days?' Damn, didnt think about this. 'Uh, listen this is kinda urgent, have you seen my hair? Please we're only here for today?' The receptionist did not look swayed, 'I'm willing to pay...generousley.' At this a smile played on her lips, clearly intrigued. 'Why ofcourse, Brian can see to you once he's done with his current client, im so sorry for the delay.' Phew, money always helps in situations like these.  
Ginny was to busy admiring a rather handsome man sitting a waiting chair, oogling at him. 'Oi, Gin, this way.' She blushed a deep red, oh it was so funny to see her embarressed. We walked up a flight of stairs and saw a small brown haired man with bright blue eyes, who looked rather alot like harry, glance in our direction. Beaming he said 'Oh hello! I'm almost finished up with claire, please sit and i'll be with you in a moment!' 2 and a half hours later, after harsh hair brushing and a large amount of conditioner, shampoo, and some other chemicals washed into her hair, she sat in front of the mirror, completely and utterly shocked. '..wow.' Ginny breathed next to me, it was true, this did NOT look like me! My hair is now a golden shade of brown, loose curls hanging down on my shoulders, smooth and sleek and rid of split ends. Along with my hair, brian offered to do my makeup (all because of my generous offer downstairs). I dont usually wear makeup, only for very special occasions, but wow it can work wonders! A soft black eye liner and some mascara did really help, he went for the smoky eye look and i love it! A bit of foundation here and there and some blush to finish it all off! 'Its perfect, i love it thankyou so much!:' I squealed and pounced on brian, giving him a warm hug, which he happily returned 'Oh it was my pleasure darl, alot of hard work but i love a challenge!' Paying downstairs (not nearly as generousley as i had stated!) we rushed outside and decided on what to do next, 'Well, now your hair and makeups done its time for clothes remember now, a WHOLE new wardrobe!' Ginny was so happy it was practically radiating off of her body, 'Sure lets go!' This time, not wanting a long walk, we found a quiet alley and apparated to selfridges, a bunch of muggle stores.  
First shop we went into was a huge succes, we (or more like i) bought a rather nice purple silk shirt with no sleeves some gorgous jewelerry, cream coloured skinny jeans, 3 dresses, different coloured tights and a few simple tight tops. Next door was just a good, more clothes were bought, more jewlerry tried on, which resulted in two very happy girls. Once we'd finished, i had so many bags ginny ended up carrying half of them. It was a resounding success.  
My whole wardrobe couldnt fit all this stuff in, and i must have spent at least 1,200! I've never been on shopping spree before, but i loved it! ' i cant wait to see there faces you look absoloutley gorgous!' I blushed at her compliment but looked down at myself, i was wearing a white laced dress with my hair down curling over my shoulders, and a gold locket, i did love my outfit. On return to the Burrow, we opened the door and announced we were home, Mrs Weasley came out of the kitched to make a fuss about how were 15 minutes and she thought something could have happened, but stopped when she noticed me, i smiled warmly at her, pretending not to notice how different i looked, 'Wow, hermione dear, you look simply..  
wonderfull, i always knew you were beautiful!' She grabbed me and i was soon in another bone crunchin hugs the female weasleys just loved to give. 'Thanks molly, just fancied a change you know?' She winked at me for some odd reason and then returned to her pottering. Ron and harry walked downstairs 'Hey hermio-' Ron stopped halfway down the stairs and stared, mouth open, clearly looking me up and down. 'Its rude to stare ronald.' By this point i'm feeling quite uncomfortable, my comment made ron turn an unpleasant shade of red, whilst harry just smiled as if he'd known it was only a matter of time. 'You look brilliant hermione' Harry gave her a more gentle hug and we all walked into the sitting room, ron still unable to speak, but occasionally opening his mouth before closing it again; having a strong resembelence to a fish out of water.  
_

The next day is frantic preparation for hogwarts. Although, i want to change, i still want good marks and a high reputation! So, Me, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley apparated to diagon alley. Its so farmiliar to me, the old shops, ollivanders, owls emporiam, flourish and blotts, i havnt been here since the war, and then it was completely distroyed. But now its been redon and revamped and it looks as good as new! All is well again. For today, I have chosen a tight grey sweater; with the words 'bright spark' written on the back in white writing, with cream chinos and my hair up in a messy bun, Ginny had also redone my make up, all in all, it was a very well done casual but fashionable look, perfect for school shopping! First things first, i need to head straight for Flourish and Blotts,  
I still cant get over the fresh smell of parchment ancient books...heaven. We've decided to meet up in an hour at quidditch supplies, so i have a while to sit in peace and read, one last time before i change my ways. My look has been altered slightly, but i've decided to go for a whole new outlook on life. More posotive and care free, that there's more to life than homework and studying. If the war has taught me anything its that life is too short to waste. After half an hour of glorious reading, i pay for my books (Advanced Ancient Runes, Potions for Pro's, and charms, advanced) and smile to the shop keeper as she bids me a good day. Our Hogwarts letters had arrived days ago, along with a shiny red badge that had the initials 'HG' enscribed on the front; at first i was confused as wether it was my initials (Hermione Granger) or 'Head Girl' But after reading a note from Headmaster Mcgonagoll,  
i decided it meant both. Its so exciting! I've always wanted the privelage, my parents will be so proud! Smiling to myself i thank the women behind the counter and head to Owls Emporium, for some food for Crookshanks, he's been look a bit on the skinny side lately. Now, i've got ten minutes until i meet them, where could i go? Before i get the chance to decide i see a flash of white blonde hair thats all too farmiliar. Curiosity getting the better of me, i trail behind him to see what he's up to. Suprisingy he seems to be circling around like a lost puppy, not appearing to go anywhere, but he's in diagon alley for heavans sake, he cant be lost! Then i see a forehead with a lightning bolt scar and a two red heads next to him, 'Hey, guys im over here!' At this point malfoy appears to recognise us, and heads in a complete different direction, looking almost desperate not to be seen. Odd. 'There you are mione!' Beaming at me, harry leads us to quidditch supplies before himself and ron are in deep conversation about this years tactics.  
Typical! 'Sooooo..you liking the new look so far, eh hermione?' I hadnt notice Ginny standing next to me smirking,  
'Oh i really do love it Ginny, thankyou so much!' Before i know it were in another painful hug for what seems like forever until ron coughs and we break apart, link arms and push ron out of the shop, not listening to his moans of complaint.

Ok so thats the second one up!:) The first glance of that gorgous blonde hair, i promise you it'll be a dramione soon, just getting into it! Didnt want to rush! I will update soon:)  
Lois x 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, not mine, none of , zero, zilchh.

Its a suprisingly mild day for September 1st. Just a gentle breeze here and there. Calm, peaceful. BAM. 'MUUUUM,  
WHERE IN MERLINS BEARD IS MY WAND?' 'I DONT KNOW LOVE, ASK GEORGE.'  
'GEORGE WEASLEY, HAVE YOU TAKEN MY WAND? I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU HA-'  
'I HAVNT TOUCHED YOUR PRECIOUS WAND GINERVA! ASK SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE YOU MAKE THE HOUSE FALL DOWN, CRAZY WOMAN!'  
'RONAAAALD!'  
'wa bow gineee?' Ron was once again shovelling some sort of food into his mouth, angering the read head more than i thought previousley possible. 'WOULD YOU STOP EATING FOR ONE MINUTE YOU FOUL CREATURE AND HELP ME FIND MY WAND!' w With that she picked up his plate and put i, along with the contents, into the bin. 'That little bitch, why would I have her wa-' He was stopped mid sentence by the red head in question speeding her way back into the kitchen her eyes darting around before landing on her youngest brothers pocket. 'Ron darling..' she smiled sweetly and leaned across the kitched table, and swiftly picked up her wand from his trouser pocket. 'Whats this then?' She asked in clearly the calmest voice she could muster, it really is quite amusing to watch this family function. Ron took a large gulp before saying 'Gin, i honestly dont know, i thought it was min- YOU!' Rons attention was dragged towards the twin, who was playfully fingering rons wand. 'BUT I ASKED YOU IF YOU'D SEEN IT!' Ginny was directing her anger at her other brother now, 'Sister dear, you asked if you'd seen YOUR wand not his, i merely switched the two, quite funny actually.' Now everyone in the room was scowling, leaving me desperatley trying to contain my laughter.  
_

After the mornings debarcle was over with, i quickly washed, dressed and tripple checked my trunk (which i had previousley packed last night, unlike SOME people.) After everyone had packed and double checked there belongings we all aparated to a small street about 5 minutes away from kings cross station. On entering, myself, ginny and harry bid our goodbyes. Unlike the three of us, Ron decided not to come back for his '8th' year, as he clearly enjoyed the spotlight too much. After being proclaimed a war hero, everyone was at our debt. Annoyingly. But the fact that ronald decided not to come was definatley a pro. After my lapse in judgement in the chamber of secrets during the war last year, things have been slightly weird. Ron clearly saw it as the begining of something but i saw it as just that. A lapse in judgment. Nothing more, nothing less. As we borded the Hogwarts express, i couldnt help but smile it was just the same. Thats why i loved it. After everything thats happened, it remains. Ginny elbowed me in the side just as we stepped onto the carraige, 'Ow, what was that for Gin?' She looked at me, clearly amused. 'Sorry Hermione,  
i was just about to tell you to look around. You keep getting stares, i dont think people recognise you, or if they do they cant believe how hot you got.' She gave me a wink and i blushed, once again. Taking a look around, i notice that she wastn lieing. Most people are continuousley staring in my direction, and its begining to irritate me. 'Alright people, please refrain from staring, it was flattering at first but now its just creepy.' I shouted this to no one in particular, but it got the desire affect. I'm wearing my tight silk purple sleevles shirt (qutie a mouthfull i know, but i cant think of any other words to describe it)and some black jeggins with white pumps. My make up reaplied, hair down in long loose curls, with my beloved golden locket. I suppose i do look alright.  
'Ok guys, wish me luck!' i was met by two confused looking pairs of eyes, i rolled mine. 'Im going to the heads compartment, to see who head boy is, if im not back before we get off, i'll see you at the feast. I give them a warm smile and head on my way. Getting many looks from people as i walk, most being boys. Its weird though, i'm not used to this sort of attention. Im hermione Granger, bookworm, nothing more nothing less. But i suppose this is what i wanted, to get a different judgement, i just didnt know it would be so different.  
Before i know it, im facing the heads comparment, a shiny wooden plaque on the door reading 'HC' Ok here it goes.  
I open the door slightly and see all i need to. Malfoy. That white hair can only be his. greeeeeeeeat.  
'Are you planning on coming in or do you want to just drool over m- Granger?'

DRACOS POV.

It couldnt be her, could it? Although, i suppose it fits doesnt it. She's always been the annoyingly smart one.  
'Brightest witch of our age' and all that crap. But boy i didnt know one person could grow up so much in one summer.  
Her hair was no longer a disgusting mess, but loose curls that flowed down her back and shoulders. Her body had changed quite signifigantly. Well, maybe i've just never seen it like i do now. But it was gorgous. Her curves were excentuated by the facbric. Hugging her skin in all the right places. Yep, granger has most definatley grown up.  
'What Malfoy, suprised to see me?' Her eyebrows were knitted into a scowl, it'd slipped my mind that she had been watching me, watching her. 'Actually quite the contrary, Granger. Its exactly what i expected from miss gryffindor princess.' Damn it to hell, why am i such a bastard? After everything thats happened, i really dont give to shits about her blood anymore. With everyone else i seem to have redeemed myself, and we somewhat get along. But for some reason, we just cannot be decent. She was sitting down now. Her leg crossed, book out, already, reading with a concentrating expression. I scoffed, it was really to get her attention, but ofcourse to her it seemed a rude gesture. 'What, would you care to tell me, is so funny ferret?' i merely looked up and said.  
'You.'  
She gave me a cute, quizzical look. This is really begining to amuse me, not 10 minute ago i hated the ground she walked on, now i'm-  
'You really havnt changed have you? All this snarky arragont facade is the real deal. Pffft. And i thought it was some school boy act you'd grow out of. Suprisingly, my expectations of you were too high.' A scowl was plastered on her face, meant to intimidate me, but if anything it made her look extremely sexy..Unfortunatley for me, hermione chose this moment to get up, and make a swift exit. As she closed the door behind her, i couldnt help but let out a low growl. This year is going to be interesting...and consist of a lot of cold showers for me. Who'd of thought?

_  
After we arrive at Hogwarts, Mcgonnagol gives the usual head speech crap, but with an added 2 minutes silence for those lost in the war. More of an awkward one for me, i never meant to join him, it just sort of..happened. The slythering table constisted of mostly 1st years-4th years, the others either deciding not to come back or locked up in azkaban.  
I am the only 'eighth year'. Thankgod i'm sharing a room with granger. Never thought i'd see the day. The feast begins and i hastily tuck in, diverting my gaze from the lions table nd keep my eyes firmly planted on the food im consuming. After 20 minutes of, eating, drinking, pretending to drink, tapping my fingers on the table, we are dismissed.  
'Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, please come to the front.' The hall is near empty now, and i'm forced to look in her direction, to my suprise she's look right at me, her brown eyes could make my ice ones robes hide the glorious figure she deprives everyone of having the joy to see. But i smirk, knowing just how perfect it really is.  
Caught up in my thoughts, i hadnt noticed my legs move on my own accord, and we are now standing in front of Mcgonogall but my face is tilted to the right, STILL staring right at her, im admiring her blush right now.. until i hear a cough be exerted from my head master. Shit. Oh yeh, she's here. 'Thankyou Mr Malfoy..' she gave me a most confused look. 'Now, as you both im sure have realised by now, you are head boy and girl. You shall share a common room,  
bathroom, and school duties. Any questions?'  
'There are two bedrooms, right?' I blurt out, making the smallest of blushes cross my face, but i shake it away almost immedietly. 'Ofcourse Mr Malfoy, i can assure you there will be two rooms, two beds and so on and so forth..  
no need to look so...dissapointed.' NOW i blushed, she caught me, i was dissapointed.A small laugh escaped hermione next to me, i give her a glare and if looks could kill..'Follow me, i shall escort you to your rooms.' After walking for what seemed like an eternity with hermione standing next to me, we reached a portrait of lone tree, with a shiny green apple hanging of one of the branches, it really was quite beatiful. 'Now, your password is unexpected,  
you are not to tell anyone of this, understand? i expect you to behave...appropriatley, but i cant see that being a problem with you two. Try to get along, and have a nice day.' I did notice the sympathetic look she gave hermione as if to say 'sorry your stuck with him, but there wasnt another option.'Whatever, like i give a crap... 


	4. Chapter 4

HELLLOOO- sorry im afraid to say i have to abandon this; i know, im a horrible writer! Ive just had no inspiration whatsoever, i dont think im cut out for a 'long' story, i have so many ideas for one shots though, i think i'll just stick to them. I APOLOGISEEEEE, but really, your imagination could take you anywhere, basicly draco realises he loves hermione, wins her over, they get together, shock in hogwarts, happily ever after!  
i WILL BE BACK:)  
-Lois x 


End file.
